Matthew's Proposal
by RhythmAndTime
Summary: What I would've liked to see happen when Matthew first proposed to Mary. One-shot.


**_Disclaimer- I don't own Downton Abbey or the characters. I just borrow them, and then return them. _**

Matthew paced up and down the gravel driveway, nervously waiting for Mary's arrival. It had been exactly a week since he had proposed to her and she had yet to give him an answer, although with his luck, she'd probably turn him down. Matthew sighed in exasperation and looked down the driveway. No Mary yet. Hopefully she wasn't avoiding him. He turned as he heard footsteps crunching loudly behind him. He turned, hoping, praying that it would be Mary coming to give him her answer. It surprised him the way things had been between them at the start and now all he wanted was her and for her to love him. Well, they did say love could be blind. Alas, it wasn't Mary who approached him, but Lord Grantham. Matthew nodded a hello before squinting down the driveway.

"No sign of her yet?" Robert stood next to him, following his gaze down the driveway.

Sighing, Matthew tore his vision from the expansive driveway to gaze at Robert.

"I do hope she hasn't backed away from me."

Robert chuckled in amusement. "I know Mary can be difficult at times, or all of the time dare I say, but she knows a good opportunity when it's given to her."

"Is that all I am," Matthew turned to face Robert "an opportunity? Not someone she wants to be with? Just someone who is capable of giving her a reasonable position?"

"Of course not, my boy. I'm sorry if it sounded like that but Mary certainly has fallen 'head over heels' for you, as the saying goes. I don't think she'd pass up this chance to be your lover and to be loved back by you."

"Then why has she yet to give me an answer?" Matthew sighed in exasperation, looking away from Robert.

Robert regarded him carefully as he spoke his next words. "You know what Mary's like. She tends to make a fuss of things that require a simple yes or no answer. It's just the way she works. You never know, she might be screaming and jumping up and down with excitement at the prospect of getting married to you."

"Now that I would pay to see." Matthew chuckled. The sound of tyres crunching on gravel brought them both back and reminded them of all the possibilities the next hour or so could hold.

"I'll leave you to it then. Good luck, my boy." Robert gave a nod before heading back to the Abbey.

Matthew watched as the car came to a smooth stop. Mary thanked Branson as he helped her out of the car before spotting him and walking his way. Matthew took a deep breath and began walking towards her.

"Matthew. I'm glad I've caught you." Mary smiled at him. A smile that made his knees go weak.

"Mary. I hope you've had a good day."

"It was quite wonderful. Do you mind if we walk?" Mary regarded him expectantly.

"Not at all." He offered her his arm, which she gladly accepted.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, before approaching a small cluster of trees that concealed them from the house.

"So," Mary began " do you still want me to become your wife?" She turned to face him.

"Well, that depends," He smiled in amusement at her confused expression, "Do you want me to become your husband?"

"I asked you first." Mary smiled playfully at him. So far so good.

"I did propose to you in the first place, wouldn't that count for something?"

Mary took a small step forward so that there was hardly any space between them. " I suppose." She murmured, her voice barely above a whisper.

"So, what do you say?" Matthew held his breath.

"I say," Mary paused, gazing deep into his blue eyes. "I can't dream of anything better."

Matthew stared at her, gradually processing what she just said. "Is that a yes?"

Mary smiled softly at him, the next word she spoke coming out in a whisper. "Yes."

Matthew held her gaze before taking a step forward and closing the gap between them. He pressed his lips firmly to hers and settled his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. Mary's arms snaked round the back of his head, firmly securing their mouths together. It took some time, but it was certainly worth it in the end.

_Fin_

**_A/N- just a one shot of what I would've liked to see happen between Mary and Matthew at the beginning. It's not the best, certainly not my best, but I haven't updated in a while due to Christmas and I haven't written anything Chirstmassy either so hopefully this will compensate. I hope everyone had a good Christmas too :) Please review and had to fave's- it would be a nice Xmas pressie for me :)_**


End file.
